Talk:Ansem, Seeker of Darkness
Move? Would anyone be opposed to moving this? "Xehanort's Heartless" is more what he is than one he's called. Maybe what he calls himself, i.e. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness? I'll go ahead and do it if no one objects over the next few days. Scottch 05:28, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I really think it should be called Xehanort's Heartless. Ansem may be a name he stole and uses, but it's not who he really is. It's what everyone in the game calls him, so why not here? DannyP 18:01, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Didn't see your reply, so this is late... ::Anyway, it's definitely not the only thing he's called in the games, he's called that by a few characters even after it's been made clear who he is, especially at the end of the game. Besides, it's also the name he takes, it just makes more sense to me to call him by a name than an "object description", for lack of a better phrase. He's also called "Ansem" for a full two of the three games, and the first half of the last game (in the sparse times it's mentioned). Although he was originally thought to be Ansem the Wise and that turned out to be untrue, it doesn't change the fact that he identified as "Ansem" still. I guess it sort of comes down to "what's in a name", but I think the use of the name makes it his identity, even if it's based on a lie. Scottch 21:04, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Ansem, Seeker of Darkness was the name he chose, so that should be what the page is called. it shouldnt be what he is, Sora's page isnt called Kingdom Key weilder, thats what he is not who he is. 1a2b3c 11:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I agree this page sould be called Ansem, Seeker of Darkness just like Xemnas page is Xemnas and not Xehanort's Nobody also the name could be consider a bit of a spoiler to those who haven't played KHII.Masgrande 21:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, it shouldnt matter wether or not Ansem stole the name, all the oranization members stole there names from there former human selves. the only difference between the two is that Org. XIII made their names into anagrams. Merger I have another question. Couldn't we just merge this with the World of Chaos and Guardian? After all, both sections are stubs, and both creatures are never seen without him. Thoughts? :Good idea. It'd be a perfect fit for a battle technique kind of section. DannyP 15:52, 27 March 2007 (UTC) abilites sorry to bother the editors but I think there should be a section called abilites which lists all of "Ansems" named attacks. I know in kh he just grunted but every time he saves up 3 cards in chain of memories we see the name of the slate underneth. sincerly luis PS I also reckomend we do this with all other charectors but also file magic underneth abilites (only because very few charectors use spells) this should go with all charectors like tarzans healing herb ability (because it a heal) That sounds like a very logical idea. I wouldn't mind doing that on various pages! Maybe even describe the attacks! Muhahahaha! P.S. Your comments don't have to be letters. P. S. S. Here, you sign using 4 tildes (~) 96.28.108.27 23:56, 1 May 2008 (UTC) P. S. S. S. You aren't bothering the editors. P. S. S. S. S. Would you like me to do a grammer check on your comment? It would make editors flock to your comment more! I really want your suggestion to happen! This page contridicts itself! This page can't seem to decide if Xehanort's Heartless looks human because of strong will or a warped Riku. I'm not sure whether to delete one of the theories, show that they're theories, or a third option. Any ideas? 96.28.108.27 23:57, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Battles Unsure about this statement It says "Xehanort's Heartless body is actually Riku's body. When he fully gained control of it he changed the body's appearance" But wouldn't this imply that Riku had lost his body and become a heartless, and thus would have a Nobody? But since the latter two are untrue, I don't see how Xehanort's Heartless could have been doing anything other than making his own form look like Riku's on Destiny Islands at the end of the game. Can someone explain? Ruler Names - Unsure Just looked at the Riku Replica page, and noticed it calling Xehanort's Heartless "Ansem." Is this because he wasn't known as Xehanort's Heartless at the time of CoM? I think it makes more sense calling him by his true name....[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] :"Xehanort's Heartless" isn't a name, though, and "Ansem" belongs to him just as much as the Organization member's names belong to themselves. He was attempting to take someone's reputation, yes, but "Ansem" is still who the Heartless was. :Plus, it's a rather large part of the plot, them not knowing who DiZ is yet and thinking the Heartless was Ansem, and it would be confusing to anyone who's not played KH2 yet.Glorious CHAOS! 16:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Other forms Well, his cloaked form is his true Heartless form, while his fancy silver-haired form is merely how he manipulates riku's body (perhaps that's what Riku will look like grown up?) So we should be clear on that in the article. Also, we might want to have a section covering the guardian, though there's not really much to say beyond battle stuff. We should add as much non-battle info as we can, though. Battle Quotes *"Come." *"Is that it?" *"Kneel!" *"You give up yet?" *"Show me your power!" *"Now witness true Power!" *"Welcome Oblivion." *"Here it comes!" *"Behold the power of Darkness!" *"Open your heart to Darkness!" Help! It's me, Mar1. I tried to copy paste the old Guardian on this page, but it's all messed up! Somone please help! Never mind, it's under control. Why Why the f**k does everyone keep the deleting the guardian section?! Why?! I just think the Guardian should get it's own page back. y'know,, you don't have to be dicks about it, guys. Kryten... Sama? Huh?? Hey, I just want to make this Wiki better! :Why are you calling people dicks when you started this argument with a random swear...?—Urutapu 23:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I was just frusterated because everyone kept deleting the guardian area, after it took five minutes just TO FREAKIN' COPY-PASTE! Why do you keep adding on "Sama"? I digress. I just felt That Ansem's Guardian need some of his own recognition. And I don't know who's deleting it. It was Kryten! And he said it was trash! He may have been here longer than I have, but C'mon? Give a kid a break?! That's fine. I'm sorry, I usually just ;ash out at others when they lash out at me. After a long day of being bullied at school, I just have a whole bunch of anger boiling inside me. It's just kind of hard to contain myself. Mar1 00:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Anybody? Mar 00:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't there be warnings for the spoilers? If someone new to the game read even some of the article, sure he's/she's confused and reads just more? Just suggesting. :After a certain point, it becomes ridiculous to concede to spoiler warnings - for example, everyone knows how King Kong or the Sixth Sense ends, it would be strange for us to have spoiler warnings on articles like that. :Currently, only information on Days, Mobile, coded, and BBS has spoiler warnings, as they are new/have not been released.Glorious CHAOS! 17:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) the picture... Appearance Moving the Article ::At the very end of the game, they call it Xehanort's Heartless. However, it is still called "Ansem" in Days, which was released after KH2, indicating that it's still a valid name. It is also the name that it gave itself, which is much more valid from an in-universe perspective than the weird moniker Sora and Mickey give him. There is also a lot of pages on the wiki that still call it "Ansem" because it doesn't make sense to be calling it Xehanort's Heartless in respect to KH1, CoM, and Days.Glorious CHAOS! 02:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) }|van=I DON'T KNOW OR CARE HOW OLD THIS ARGUMENT IS BUT WE ARE ONLY SUPPOSED TO USE OFFICIAL NAMES FOR GODS SAKE!!! *cools down* All i am trying to say is that we should use Xehanort's Heartless and not this un-official fan name that someone thought up.}} Moving to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Voice Actor Change Does anybody really know to why his voice actor was replaced? Even the flashback scenes in KH2 used his new voice actor. Nathbud789 22:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i personally thought billy zane was better than the other guy Yojimbo and diagoro 20:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Personality This might sound stupid, but is Xehanort's Heartless the only heartless with human-level intelligence? Scar becomes a heartless and he seems as smart as the average human. Shouldn't it say the only heartless with above human level intelligence? (Bananaphone1996 00:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC)) Sora became a heartless and he had human level intelligence--Xabryn 00:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Betterpic Isn't it a render? How official does it need to be, for crying out loud? --Neumannz 19:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Look around the Wiki. All we have/use is OFFICIAL images. This was obtained when someone animated a T-shaped mod of Ansem. Thus, it is a FAN IMAGE. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't the fact that he is the only known Heartless that can speak be under his trivia section? :He's not. Sora's Heartless.Glorious CHAOS! 05:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Guess you never saw coded Kaihedgie 17:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Appearance Renders and Artwork Why is everyone insistent on using crappy, I repeat, crappy renders when his official artwork is the absolute best official image of him there ever will be? Every official render of Ansem sucks. In fact, I've yet to see a good render of anything on this site. They're all blurry and have tattered edges. What do the people of this website have against clean, 2D artwork? Or are they all just 3D-whores? Dachimotsu7734 02:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, whining and insulting is the way to get your point across... One reason I can give you is that official artwork is not always true to the appearance of the character in the game. Take Lea for example. Also, that his official artwork is the "absolute best official image of him" is entirely your opinion. 02:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I apologize for the whore remark, but your response doesn't satisfy me. "Not always true to appearances" may be a good counter-argument for many characters, but not for Ansem. His appearance in-game is indentical to that of his artwork. The article has a header asking for a better image, so I gave it one. Opinion or no, I think everyone would agree that we'll never find a better picture for him than his artwork. Dachimotsu7734 02:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily. We could get a better render at a later date. I admit I don't know for certain, but I would imagine the reason we prefer to have renders as the main images for all the characters is for consistency. It's jarring to have 90% of the articles leading off with a render, and then a couple major ones with artwork. 02:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Trivia